


The Singers (Harry/Louis)

by StormyWays13 (Hpfan28)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpfan28/pseuds/StormyWays13
Summary: Harry and Louis are singers and they share the same management company. They also share the same secret, they are both gay.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in many years! Please let me know what you think and if I should continue with it. This is just a short into before the first chapter.

Louis was exhausted after his latest show. Being on tour was beginning to take its toll on him. Thankfully his management company had arranged for a week-long break and Louis would be returning to London. He could not wait to go and visit his family and best friend Niall.

It was hard for Louis to be away from home for so long. His latest show had been in Tampa, Florida in the U.S. While he enjoyed the sunshine the Florida heat was not for Louis. Glancing around his suite in the Hyatt hotel he was staying in, Louis needed something to eat. It seemed like he was always extremely hungry after a show. Of course that understandable considering the amount of energy he excreted.

After ordering some room service Louis was finally able to try and get some sleep for his flight out back to London tomorrow.

\-----

"Thank you so much, you all have been amazing tonight!" Harry exclaims on stage, finishing his show at the O2 Arena.

"Drive safe home, everyone. Good night!" Harry finishes and makes his way off the stage.

Wow, Harry thought, he was never going to get used to the energy the crowd gave off. They made him feel amazing. Making his way to his dressing room, Harry needed to shower and change, he was sweating like crazy.

A short time later Harry is in the parking lot where the car is standing beside his car, ready to take him to his flat. He took a puff from his cigarette, yes he knew it was bad for him but it helped Harry calm down after his show.

"Mr. Styles, are you ready to go?" Paul asked.

"Sure, are Zayn and Liam at the flat?" Harry asked, taking the last puff from his cigarette and putting it out in the ashtray bin by the door.

"They are," Paul affirmed, nodding.

Thank god, Harry thought. He needed his friends even if they were a suffocating cute couple together.

Twenty minutes later Harry enters his flat and takes his boots off by the front door.

"Hey Harry," Zayn and Liam greet from the living room couch. "We ordered some pizza." They motioned to the box on the coffee table.

"Oh thank god, you guys are the best." Harry smiled making his way to the pizza box and taking a slice of cheese pizza before taking a seat on the seat next to the couch.

"How was the show?" Liam asked.

"Amazing as always, the fans were amazing!" Harry said in between bites of his pizza.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Zayn asked, wondering they were going to have a free day to hang out.

"I have a free day, finally. Then on Tuesday, I have a meeting with management, they want to talk to me about doing a collab with some singer named Louis." Harry replied.

"Sweet! Let's do something tomorrow." Zayn nodded.

"Of course!" Harry smiled excitedly.

"Well, I think we are going to turn in for the night," Liam said taking Zayn's hand in his and standing up from the couch.

"Goodnight guys, seeing you tomorrow." Liam and Zayn made their way to their room. Harry loved that he lived with best friends, if not the flat would feel so empty.

Harry finished another slice of pizza and put the empty box in the recycling bin. Sighing he made his way to his room and sprawled out on the bed exhausting. A few minutes later Harry was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

_Harry’s Point of View_

The next day Harry, Liam, and Zayn are out shopping trying to find some new artwork for the flat.

“What about this one?” Zayn asking, pointing towards a large canvas that featured big ben colored in and the rest of the painting in black and white.

“How babe, nice choice,” Liam replied first, coming up behind Zayn and nuzzling his nose into his check before giving with a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Li, we’re in public.” Zayn protested, but he loved every moment Liam showed affection towards him. “Harry, what do you think?”

“It’s amazing, let’s get it.” Harry smiled.

Half an hour later the three boys were leaving the art gallery, satisfied with their purchases.

“These are going to look perfect in the flat!” Harry exclaimed.

“They are,” Liam affirmed.

“Do you guys want to get something to eat for lunch? I am starving.” Zayn asked.

“Oh yes,” Both Harry and Liam replied at the same, chuckling.

“What about Nando’s?” Harry questioned.

Liam glanced at Zayn and they both nodded “Works for us.”

\----

A little while later.

“Wow, this place is packed. There’s a shit ton of paparazzi outside too.” Zayn observed.

When the three had gotten out of the car Paul, their security, instantly went into protective mode. There were also a huge amount of fans there too.

“How did they know we were coming here?” Harry questioned.

“Man, I don’t think they are here for us. Look!” Liam motioned to a table towards the back.

Harry turned his head and it was like all the air had gotten sucked out of the room. There sitting at the table was the most gorgeous guy Harry had ever seen.

“Wow” was all that Harry could muster. He could not stop looking at him.

“I wonder how that is,” Liam commented.

“Honey, that’s Louis Tomilisom the singer. Heh Harry, don’t you have a meeting with his tomorrow?” asked Zayn. But Harry wasn’t paying attention, he could not take his eyea.of the man.

“Earth to Harry,” Liam said shaking his hands in front of Harry’s face.

“Ugh what, sorry most has zoned out. “ Harry mumbled. Liam and Zayn moved closer to Harry to whisper. Taking a look around they made sure the coast was clear.

“Looks like Harry has his eye on a hot guy.” Liam teased.

“He’s breathtaking,” Harry confirmed.

Zayn and Liam gave each other a knowing look.

“Harry, you need to try and talk to him tomorrow about something other than business. Maybe ask him out for food or something?” Liam suggested.

“I can’t don’t that. What if he’s straight. Man, I can blow my cover. Management would literally kill me.”

“Management can’t kill you, you are one of their highest-grossing artists.” Zayn reminded.

“Still, I don’t know how I’m going to be able to talk to him about anything tomorrow. I can’t help but stare at him. He’s so handsome.” Harry admitted. It was then that Louis ended up looking up and spotted Harry. They stared into each other’s eyes.

Harry jersey away. “Fuck, he saw me looking at him.” Harry wined.

“Play it, cool mate.” Liam comforted.

“Who do you think those girls are sitting with him?”

“Probably just some fans or people he works with.”

“Is it me or do they sort of look like Louis?”

“They do a bit?”

“Shit, does he have kids?” Harry asked worriedly.

“Maybe, but maybe if you got to know him better you would find out.” Liam encouraged.

Taking one last look around, Harry could not stand how packed and claustrophobic the restaurant felt.

“I don’t think the restaurant can handle two celebrities in this place. Would it be alright if we went home and ordered in?” Harry asked.

“Sure mate, let’s go,” Zayn replied as they boys started to head towards the exit.

\----

_Louis’ Point of View_

Louis could tell that someone was watching him, but this felt different. It was like his body was telling him to seek out who it was. Glancing around the restaurant Louis instantly locked eyes with the most gorgeous human being he had ever seen. _Shit,_ Louis thought, that’s Harry. Louis would recognize the boy anywhere because he was all over the press. The funny thing was Louis actually had a meeting with his tomorrow.

But how in the hell was he even going to form complete sentences around the man? Louis had fancied the man ever since he first heard his song on the radio and saw his picture.

“Are you okay?” Lottie asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Louis replied.

“Are you finished, I wanna go back to your house and relax with a good movie.”

“Yeah, let’s go ahead and go.”

“Can we watch Twilight when we get there?” Lottie asked.

“Ugh, haven’t you seen it a million times?” Louis asked, but when he saw his sister’s pouty eyes he had to give in. “Fine, I’ll even make us some popcorn.” He smiled. Louis really needed to call Lou, his best friend and one of the only people in the world that knew he was actually gay and she also happened to be his makeup artist, he needed her help.

Exiting the restaurant, Louis tried to get the handsome boy out his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I am going to try and make the chapters longer as I build the story up more. Next chapter in the notes I am going to try and establish some minor details for you all.


	3. Chapter 2

~ Harry ~

"Hello, Mister Styles." The receptionist greeted Harry as he entered the building of his management.

"Wonderful to see you again." Harry greeted Grace, flashing her one of his signature smiles that made everyone within a mile swoon.

"The pleasure to all mine." Grace smiled. "Mr. Cowell and his team are on floor fifty waiting for you in the usual room."

"Thank you, Grace." Harry nodded and began to make his way to the elevator with his security guards. He pressed the button and waited. As he waited Harry felt the air in the lobby get sucked out and felt himself being drawn to something or rather someone. Looking around quickly he noted that Louis has entered the lobby and was making his way to where Harry was standing.

"Hello Harry, I'm Louis." Louis greeted once he stood side by side with Harry and extended his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, it's going to be a pleasure to work with you," Harry replied and shook the man's hand. The moment their hands met it felt like fireworks were erupting and electricity was rushing throughout his entire body. Harry tried to not it obvious and took his hand back. But, he could not mistake that Louis looked shooked as well.

Harry was saved by the ding as the elevator finally arrived and a group on people left leaving it empty.

"After you," Harry gestured to Louis and his team.

"Thanks," Louis replied as he hit the button for floor fifty.

Harry tried to look anywhere but at Louis but he could not help it, he was drawn to him. The best part about it was that Louis was doing the same thing. He must feel the connection too. The elevator dinged and opened once they reached their distance and Harry sighed. He could have done with some more time in a small space with Louis.

"Hello Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson," Victoria the receptionist greeted the men.

"Hello Victoria, how are the kiddos doing?" Louis asked.

"Very well, baby Tyler is finally starting solid foods." Victoria cooed.

"Aww yay, but he must be off. We'll catch up later." Louis called and then made his way down the hall with Harry to the conference room.

Simon Cowell was already sitting at the head of the table surrounded his team. Harry glanced around the table and noticed the only two spots left were side by side at the other end of the table. This is going to be torture. Harry gestured to Louis the seats and they sat down.

"Ahh Harry, Louis it's nice to see." Simon greeted.

"Hello," both boys greeted.

"Let's get down to business, shall we. You too are the biggest artists her at the table. I think it's about time you collaborate for each of your upcoming albums." Simon nodded. Harry just nodded along he knew that once Simon had made up his mind there was no going against it.

While nodding it happed, both Harry and Louis' legs touched under the table and Harry froze. Louis meanwhile chuckled and stole a sidewards glance at Harry. Harry was trying to think straight, this man was openly teasing him.

"I think you should both get started right away. How about you head down to the studio once we are finished here." Simon asked but really was telling.

"Sounds good to me," Harry replied first.

"Same here." Louis agreed.

"Wonderful. Now you both know anything talked about in this room is confidential. With that, Louis how are you and Elanor doing? You must be seen out in public more it make it seem more real. We can't have the fans stumbling upon that you are gay." Simon said.

Harry was taken aback Louis was gay. That would explain his smirking when they touched legs. Oh, this was Harry's lucky day.

"We get along alright. I just don't feel comfortable hiding my true self from my fans." Louis said shyly.

"Do you like your fans?"

"Of course, I love my fans they are the best."

"Do you want to keep your fans?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then do what you are told," Simon growled.

"Alright." Louis agreed.

"And you Harry, you are seen out with any ladies. Why is that?" Simon questioned.

"Well, uh." Harry chocked.

"Come out with it."

"I'm uh well gay as well sir," Harry said quietly. He could not help but notice Louis stiffen and the relax next to him as their legs touched once more.

"Just great, our two biggest artists and they are both gay. Just wonderful." Simon said angrily. "We will just have to find you a lady to be around like we have done here with Louis."

"Okay" Harry agreed but he just hated it the very idea.

"I think it's best you both head down to the studio now." Simon gestured to the door.

Harry and Louis nodded and moved towards the elevator once more. They both smiled at each other when they entered the elevator he stood next to each other.

"I didn't know you were gay," Louis whispered into Harry's ear. The closeness made goosebump appear on his arms.

"I could say the same for you," Harry whispered back. But then he got a bright idea. "Do you wanna come back to my flat once we're finished for the day. We can handout with my roommate and grab a bite to eat."

"Sure that sounds good" Louis smiled.

Harry smiled brightly, he was going to be able to spend some time most his day with Louis. Harry quickly texted Liam and Zayn to let them know they would have a guest over for dinner. Then the elevator dinged at floor twenty-five where the recording studios were. Harry motioned for Louis to take the lead and he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry and Louis finally met. (YAY) For anyone thinking yes, Niall will be coming into this story. I have a rather fun idea in mind for him. So my idea for the story is to make it fluffy and made a tad bit of smut. I may add some very light drama but we will have to see about that. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
